


Masshole

by Capucine



Series: State OCs: 100-word Drabbles [6]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers, States - Hetalia
Genre: Bad Driving, Gen, Humor, masshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 00:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3748870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Capucine/pseuds/Capucine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ohio is infuriated by Massachusetts' driving. But she shouldn't really be surprised, considering his 'affectionate' nickname.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Masshole

Ohio slammed the door of her car, stalking around it to meet Massachusetts before he could get to the house. “What the fucking hell?!”

Massachusetts looked at her like she was the crazy one. “What?”

“What? What do you mean what?! I nearly crashed into you, you lunatic!” Ohio shouted.

“Hey, if you aren't gonna go the speed limit, you gotta be prepared for people to cut around you,” Massachusetts said.

Ohio threw up her hands. “Ugh! I hate you!”

“Yeah, whatever. Learn to drive not like a grandma, okay?” Massachusetts said.

Ohio glared back, eyes a furious brown. “Masshole.”


End file.
